A Surprise Visitor
by Titania-the-Fairy-Queen
Summary: One-Shot Jerza fluff- Erza is sick and after her Fairy Tail friends leave, she has a surprise visitor..


Erza Scarlet was legendary and heroic, but right now, she was mostly just sick. Curled up in bed, she sneezed into a tissue which she tossed into the trash can near her. She rubbed her eyes wearily, wishing for her cold to be over. For the past 2 days, she'd been stuck in her room, sleeping and sneezing.

Earlier that day, Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Charle, Happy, and Gray had visited, just as they had the day before. Because men weren't allowed into Fairy Hills, Natsu and Gray had to sneak in. Each time, they brought her food which she reluctantly accepted, not used to taking things from others. But the alternative was making food herself or getting up to go to a restaurant to order, and she wasn't prepared for that. Wendy had tried healing her, but she said that her cold was too tough, and if she came every day to heal her, it would still take a few more days for her to be well.

"Oh, it's not a big deal, Wendy," Lucy had said with a hand on the sulking girl's shoulder, trying to comfort her. "Erza'll be fine. It's true that it's a particularly bad strain of the flu, but it's not life threatening or anything. In a few days, she'll be back on her feet."

Still convinced she was a weak a wizard, Wendy sulked at the food of Erza's bed, with Charle sighing and glaring at her. "Come on, child. With that kind of attitude, you'll never get anything done!"

Meanwhile, Natsu and Gray had gotten into another fight over whether Natsu's fire had attracted germs or if Gray's ice had frozen her heart so she was slowly dying. As Erza gave a menacing glare at him, Natsu yelled, "Look at her face! That's the face of a dying person! You killed her!" he sobbed, hands gripping her quilt. "You'll pay!" he yelled, forehead pressed against Gray's.

Happy frowned. "I think you might be overreacting, Natsu.."

"They're at it again," Lucy groaned. "At this rate, people will discover boys in Fairy Hills in no time, and that'll be bad news.."

"Listen, you loser. She's been able to tolerate my ice a ton of times before! Don't act like she suddenly can't! Geez, your brain is really made of food and fire." Gray replied.

"ENOUGH! Both of you! Out of my apartment!" Erza yelled, before sneezing yet again.

"Yes ma'am," they both replied in unison, running out the door. As Lucy looked out of Erza's window, she could see them running off into the distance, followed by Happy, and sighed.

For a while, the three girls talked about different things. The guild, Natsu and Gray, their latest missions, a few memories they shared. After around 30 minutes, Lucy stood up, along with Happy and Charle. "Well, I think I should be headed back to the guild, now. Better not leave Natsu and Gray alone for too long, or else the entire guild hall will be destroyed."

"And I wanted to talk to Grandine," Wendy mentioned.

Erza nodded and was too tired to see them out, but smiled and they exchanged their farewells.

She soon fell back asleep, but was woken who knows how much later with a few sharp knocks on her door. "Come in!" she croaked, sitting up and yawning. She closed her eyes again, and sighed. "Natsu, if you tore up the entire guild, I swear I'll make you pay!"

As she snuggled deeper into her pillow, she heard a deep, but short laugh. She opened her eyes to see Jellal standing in the doorway. Her cheeks slightly redenned and she sat up. "Oh, hi Jellal!" she mumbled nervously. "You can come in, if you'd like,"

Jellal had already kicked off his shoes outside the door, so he sat on the floor next to Erza. His blue hair glinted, but was slightly messier than usual. He wore the outfit he always did. Both of their faces were red as they stared at each other for a few seconds.

"So, I just came by to check on you," Jellal said, resting a hand on her forehead. "I was around Magnolia and decided to visit Fairy Tail, and Lucy told me how sick you are, so I wanted to visit." Her forehead was extremely hot, and he frowned. He cast a cooling spell on it, making her smile.

"Thanks, Jellal," She told him. He smiled back at her, and let his chin rest on the edge of her bed. "How's everything with your guild?"

"Normal." He replied. "Meredy and Ultear have gotten a lot stronger. I'm proud of them. How about yours?"

"Normal." She said. "Everyone's getting stronger, and I really am proud of all of them."

They were trying to avoid talking about what was on both their minds: The R System. Jellal had already regained his memories and apologized several times, and even though Erza forgave him, he never forgave himself. Day after day, he was jolted awake, screaming, as he saw the light fade out of Simon's eyes. He sobbed in his bed in the early AM hours, wishing desperately that no one forgave him and someone just killed him. He always thought of how he tricked and hurt Erza, and even so, he still knew she'd wanted to save him back at the Tower of Heaven. He surrounded himself with hatred, but only for himself. He repented with his new guild, but in his heart he knew that what he did could never be truly forgiven.

Because he made Erza cry. He thought about it, day after day. She sobbed on the ground, and what was the most heartbreaking thing about it was that tears only flowed from one of her eyes. Damaging her eye wasn't something he'd done, but it was something he could have prevented if he came to rescue her earlier.

When she thought no one was looking, Jellal always saw the looks on her face. Deep down, he knew that even though she forgave him, the trauma always stayed with her. She'd always remember being hurt, used, betrayed, then being forced to abandon all her friends. It all showed on that beautiful face of hers.

He didn't deserve her. He couldn't kiss her because of that. He thought of all the bad thing's he'd done and how she was always on the right path, from the day she was born. He sighed and looked away from her, and the smiles that were previously on their faces melted off.

"I should leave, now." He said quietly and stood up. He glanced down at her one last time, to find something that shocked him. Tears.

Tears rolled down Erza's cheeks, from both of her eyes. "Why do you do this to yourself?" She asked. He looked away again. "You keep on living in the past, never forgiving yourself for actions you can't change. You try to repent, but you think it'll never make up for what you've done. You were going to kiss me, before. You couldn't bring yourself to, because you thought you'd just be a burden to me, and you wanted to punish yourself. When really, living with that much guilt on your chest is more of a punishment than you deserve."

"Erza.." He whispered, looking down at her. She got up from the bed, legs shaking, and hugged him. Her entire body was hot, but she was still shivering from being too cold. He had to lean down slightly for her smaller figure to be able to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Don't do that to yourself." She told him quietly.

Minutes passed and they were still locked in their embrace. Jellal ended up breaking the hug, and he gently pushed her onto the bed. He wrapped her in her comforter and sank to his knees, resting his chin yet again on the side of her bed. Their cheeks were both red as they stared at each other, until Erza broke eye contact. Just when Jellal thought she was about to fall asleep, she opened her eyes. "The ground doesn't seem very comfortable," She stated. "Want to join me?"

Both of them blushed yet again, and Jellal obliged. He pulled off his coat, and hung it on a nearby coathanger. At first, when he was in her bed, he was nervous even being under he same blanket. But as time passed, they held hands, buried their faces in each others necks, and soon enough were asleep, with their legs intertwined and a smile on their faces. Erza snuggled her face into the small crevice in Jellal's neck, and he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

Page Break

"I feel kinda guilty for leaving Erza in such a rush like that." Lucy told Wendy. "Maybe we should check on her."

Charle frowned. "It was quite rude of us." She sighed, hoping that Natsu's lack of manners hadn't rubbed off on her.

Wendy nodded. "I hope she isn't upset that we didn't hang out for longer." It had been about 6 hours since they left Erza, making it 5 pm. Talking, they walked to Fairy Hills, only to find Ultear and Meredy standing at the entrance and grinning.

"Hey, guys!" Lucy said. "What brings you here?"

Meredy's grin grew. "Today we decided we'd all have a day off, but now we need to go and make camp together. The thing is, we have no idea where Jellal is, and we've checked everywhere besides Fairy Hills." Meredy laughed.

"And after discovering that a certain girl lived here, we decided that it might be likely he was spending his time here," Ultear and Meredy shared knowing glances, both still wearing wide smiles. "You told him Erza lives here, right?"

Lucy's face reddened. "They were.. you mean.." She shifted her legs nervously.

"Maybe," Ultear replied. "Let's go and see what they're up to,"

Soon enough, there was a gentle rapping at the door. "Who is it?" Erza, awoken by the sudden noise, asked. Jellal stirred and sighed in his sleep, arms still wrapped around Erza.

"Meredy!" Meredy cried. "I'm here to see if Jellal's going to make camp with us or.. someething else," They all figured that Meredy was the one least likely to recieve a punch in the face when disturbing Erza. Even though she was nervous about it, she managed to summon the will to knock on her door.

Erza sighed. "Hold on for a bit, please," she yelled. Jellal was now awakening. Slowly, they untangled their legs and Jellal rubbed his eyes. "Want to get the door, or should I? Meredy wants to talk to you,"

Jellal gave her a quick peck on her lips. "I can get it." He stood up and walked towards the door, still smiling when he thought of how happy Erza was.

His hair still ruffled from the nap he'd taken with Erza, he opened the door to find Meredy and Ultear wearing mischievious grins. "Looks like someone's getting romantic," Ultear purred as Jellal's face reddened yet again. Meredy and Ultear shared some laughs. "Anyway, we need to make camp soon. Are you going to join us? Because it seems like you were having a good time.."

"Hey, Erza?" Jellal called. "Can I stay here for the night?" He frowned, thinking of how he'd never hear the end of this from his guildmates, but decided it was nothing compared to getting to have a sleepover with the Titania. A muffled "Sure," came from the next room, and Jellal said, "See ya! I'll find your camp by noon tomorrow, or just come and get me then!" As he closed the door quickly and sank back into bed.

They both smiled, and soon enough, the Titania was sure she had found her Oberon.


End file.
